Adam Yeong
Adam Yeong is a main protagonist in The Food Chain by Prozac Barbie. The book is written from his point of view. Adam is one of three main characters to survive the book. Character Profile Basic Information Full Name: Pronunciation: ''' '''Nickname/Alias: ' Meaning:Title:' ' Pet Name:' ' ID Number:' Gender: Male Gender Role: Casually masculine Orientation: Heterosexual (0 on the Kinsey Scale) Real Age: 44 Age Appearance: Early to mid 40s Birthday: March 15, 1971 Deathday: Adam's death isn't pictured Birthplace: Loveland, Ohio, United States of America Astrological Sign: Pisces Zodiac Sign: Rat History Immediate Family: Adam was raised my his mother, Dianne, and his father, Wendel. He grew up as an only child and as a result was very lonely. Distant Family: Adam didn’t have a lot of family members. Like him, both his parents were only children and his dad’s parents died before he could remember them. However, Adam was very close to his grandparents on his mom’s side, Jung-Hun and Mi-Jinn. Parenting: Adam’s parents were very open minded to everything he did, resulting in a very close relationship between them. He never kept any secrets from them, including his occasional underage drinking and losing his virginity. Unlike most parents, they didn’t ground or lecture him for these experiences, but talked with him about it and taught him important life lessons, which Adam still uses in his day to day life. Upbringing: He was brought up in a very liberal household. Infancy: Dianne and Wendel treated Adam as well as they could, although their work didn’t allow them to stay at home all day to take care of him so he would often stay at his grandparents house. Childhood: Adam had a very average childhood. He had a small group of friends and never really got picked on. Around his late childhood, Adam’s visits to his grandparents’ house became less frequent, although he saw them often. Really, the only interesting thing to happen was his developing interest in art after discovering comic books. Adolescence: Adulthood: Coming of Age: Evolution: Appearance Species: Human Ethnicity: Korean-American Blood Type: Type AB positive Preferred Hand: Right handed Facial Type: Square Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Hairstyle: In the apocalypse, haircuts are rare, so Adam’s hair is often outgrown, although he can usually make time to cut it before it hits his chin. When he can cut his hair, he shaves the sides and cuts the top down to about two inches. Like haircuts, Adam doesn’t have a lot of time to style his hair, resulting in it flopping all over the place. Skin Tone: Olive Complexion: Adam’s skin is tanned and a little burnt due to all the time he spends outdoors. Makeup: None Body Type: His body type is somewhere between an ectomorph and mesomorph. Build: Skinny due to malnutrition with visible muscles and broad shoulders. Height: 5’11” Weight: 170 lbs Cup Size: N/A Facial Hair: Usually a stubble, but he tries to shave as often as possible. Shoe Size: Size 11 (men’s) Birthmarks/scars: Self-harm scars Distinguishing Features: None Health Health: Energy: Memory: ' '''Senses: ' 'Allergies: ' 'Handicaps: ' 'Medication: ' 'Phobias: ' 'Addictions: ' '''Mental Disorders: